


Remember the Bloody Signal Fire

by queenleprechaun



Series: Sweets and Suicide [3]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Flying, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Sorry Not Sorry, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenleprechaun/pseuds/queenleprechaun
Summary: Faced with regret, Jack finds himself lost. At least there's some hope out there, laced in the stars.





	Remember the Bloody Signal Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apluspancaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apluspancaque/gifts).



> I'm so so very sorry

Jeck gayzd in2 da stras   
Da sterz staire beck   
Sudnly, da satrs tern in2 a hand  
Da hnad bitchslep Jeck akros da oshun   
Jeck iz on anothr iLand  
He fal so herd he dye agn  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I let down everyone around me, not just you. My standards are lower than my self esteem.


End file.
